


Connected by Fate

by bemynewobsession



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Baby Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: A young Anakin encounters an alien girl he's never seen before.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Connected by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so Anakin is like 7 or 8 here and Ahsoka is like 2 or 3. Pretending like she hasn't been found by the Jedi yet. This is for Lía's birthday.

Anakin Skywalker had been watching the strange orange girl with blue horns for the better part of an hour.

Based on what he knew of other sentients he had encountered on Tatooine, she barely looked older than 2 or 3 years, yet she was sitting next to the fruit stall by herself playing in the sand without any adult supervision. 

At least, Anakin had not seen an adult of whatever species she was. In fact, he didn't recognize her species at all. He looked at her more closely as he finished sweeping Watto's shop for the day.  _ Does she even have ears?  _

Anakin looked to the horizon.  _ A sandstorm is coming!  _ He glanced back to the girl sitting next to the market. She seemed unperturbed by the oncoming storm, but Anakin knew if she didn't get into shelter during the storm she could die given how little she was. 

"I'm going home for the day Watto!" Anakin called over his shoulder, "Sandstorm is coming in fast!" Watto gave a noncommittal grunt of agreement as Anakin scuttled away from the shop. 

He approached the young alien girl slowly. She looked up and blinked at him slowly before her lips curled into a small fanged smirk. He waved at her gently before kneeling down beside her. 

"Hi! My name is Anakin! What's yours?" The young girl picked up a pile of sand and let it run through her fingers. 

"Socks!" She claimed enthusiastically. 

Anakin blanched at her exclamation. 

No, I mean...your name," he pointed to himself. "Anakin." Then he pointed to her. She nodded firmly. 

"Socks." He chuckled a bit to himself at the situation. 

"Okay uh Socks, there's a big sandstorm coming. Is your mom around? Or dad?" Socks looked around for a moment before shrugging and continuing to play. 

The wind howled loudly, picking up the sand as it swept across the market. The storm was practically upon them. 

"Socks! You need to get to shelter! Or.." Anakin glanced around one last time desperately for an adult alien who looked like his new friend. 

He sighed, aware his mom was not gonna be happy once he got home. He gently grabbed Socks's hand and to his surprise she let him without even the slightest objection. 

He pulled her along towards his and his mom's hut. "C'mon Socks! I'll keep you safe!"

The two powered through the storm and wind until they reached the Skywalker residence. 

"Mom! I'm home!" The young boy called out as he entered the door. He watched as his mom came around the corner from their kitchen. "Oh, Ani I was so worri-" his mom stopped in her tracks when she saw the young girl holding Anakin's hand. 

"Ani. Who is this?" Anakin could sense his mother's fear as he could with everyone's emotions. 

"Mom this is Socks! She was all alone and there's a  _ big  _ storm coming!" He pulled the young girl closer to him in a half hug as his mom came closer to kneel and look at both of them. Something in him was already strangely protective of his friend. 

Shmi sighed softly as her eyes roamed over Anakin and his new charge. Anakin held Socks tight as he leaned in and whispered conspiratorially to his mother, "Remember what happened to that young Rodian kid a few weeks ago in the last storm?"

His mother nodded gently and smiled at the two of them. "You're right. First thing in the morning when the storm is over we're going to look for her tribe though, alright?"

She led them both into the kitchen. Socks still had a firm grasp on Anakin's hand. The two children sat at the dining table. "Tribe? Mom?"

Shmi continued to busy herself with the dinner preparations she had been working on when her son had walked in. "Yes, that's right. Togruta like our young friend here live in tribes. Though if I remember correctly, Shili is a long way from here."

"Shili!" Socks squeaked out excitedly as she clapped her hands. Anakin watched with a huge smile on his face.  _ Togruta. Socks is a Togruta _

_ - _

The night passed by quickly as the storm raged on loudly around their hut. Shmi had made a small bed on the floor next to Anakin's in his room for Socks and Anakin fell asleep soundly watching his friend sleep. 

Anakin woke up abruptly to a small hand tugging on his night shirt. "Ani?" a small voice croaked out in the near pitch black of his hut. 

He looked up and held back a shriek at the green glow of his friend's eyes.  _ Like a tooka cat in the dark!  _ He rubbed his own eyes blearily as he took her in. 

"What's wrong Socks?" The girl pushed herself up to lay in bed with Anakin. He gaped slightly as she wrapped her arms around him and fell right back to sleep. The small tendrils around her face didn't feel as tentacle-like as he had thought they would when he first saw them. 

"Hm. Okay?" Anakin allowed sleep to overtake him again as he relaxed in the calming presence of his friend. 

-

"SHMI! IT'S NEAR NOON! WHERE'S LITTLE ANI?" Anakin popped up quickly and smacked his head on the wall as he heard Watto's voice ringing through the Skywalker hut. 

His mother entered his room alongside their master. "Oh ho! What's this? A young Togruta? I don't remember purchasing one but they sell for near 1000 credits on the Zygerrian market!" The Toydarian rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he took in the sight of the two children on the bed. 

He snatched up the girl before Anakin could refuse him. Socks growled at Watto loudly as he held her away from his body. 

"Kark! Feisty one aren't you heh heh?" Socks snapped her fanged mouth at him. Anakin watched in horror as Watto carried the Togruta out the door before the young boy even got his work clothes on. 

"Wait! Watto sir I-" he smacked into Watto who was stopped in stunned silence looking up at a hulking adult of Socks's species. 

"Brother!!!" Socks clapped with excitement and reached out her small orange hands towards the red man. 

"Ahsoka! Thank the Goddesses!" The tall red Togruta held Soc-  _ Ahsoka _ in his arms tightly. "I thought I had lost her at Mos Pelgo! And then the storm last night…" he looked over to Anakin and his mother in the doorway of their home as Ahsoka waved to them, paying no mind at all to the Toydarian. 

"Our tribe was on its way to Coruscant from Naboo and we had to stop for repairs. My little sister is always running off." He spoke with a soft voice to Anakin. 

"Not to worry sir! We found her and took good care of her!" Anakin looked up and grinned at Ahsoka in her brother's arms. She took the opportunity to show off her fangs again in her smile. 

The older Togruta set Ahsoka down after she wiggled and squirmed in his arms. She reached over and hugged Anakin with her small orange arms and let out a soft "Bye Ani.." Anakin hugged her back tightly in return. 

Ahsoka's brother picked her up once again as they made off for their ship. Anakin waved at her as long as she was in sight. He felt connected to the girl somehow, like something in him knew their destinies were intertwined. 

"Ani! Go get the kriffing shop open." Watto waved a dismissive hand towards Anakin and his mother. 

Anakin made his way towards the shop with an extra spring in his step. He knew somehow that he'd see Ahsoka again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Follow me on twitter @keelidhedgie


End file.
